A Legend
by infinity-92
Summary: Hermione is sorted into Slytherin for a programme and finds out that a mysterious person knows the password to the Gryffindor dormitories. Draco Malfoy plans to make a comeback, torturing her.
1. Default Chapter

**A Legend**

"Watch your filthy foot, mudblood." Hermione looked up and saw the bustard with a smirk. "Well, don't be too happy yet, Malfoy-" Hermione got up from the floor and kicked his 'part'.

"OH! GRANGER! YOU- WAIT-TILL-I-GET-YOU-FOR-THIS!" He cried. Hermione picked up her books from the floor and said sarcastically, "Really? I'll wait for you Malfoy!" She turned and laughed. Pansy came and stuck her tongue out at her._ "DRAKEY! WHAT HAPPENED?"_

Hermione went for Transfiguration and the image of her arch enemy clutching his arse made her laugh loudly. "What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione told him and Ron her comeback and they laughed.

"Yes, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Oh, um, nothing, Professor." They replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

**After Transfiguration...**

"Ron? Why are you going back to the common room?" Hermione asked.

"I er... Skive lessons; give me a break, Hermione!" Harry nodded and yawned. "Me too."

"Since I've already taught you all the Charms spells , all right then, this is the first time and last time, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Right. This is once in our lifetime!" The boys said together and went to the boys dormitory and slept. Hermione read a book in the common room and heard a noise, "What the heck is that sound?" She said with frustration.

Ignoring the weird noise, she yawned and fell asleep on the couch. _"Granger! It's pay back time!" _Hermione woke up. "A dream... Oh my, it sounds so real! Huh?" She looked at the coffee table next to her, a letter...

_Mudblood, _

_I know the password of your common room, haha! I guess you did not know what I did... Want to find out, meet me in the prefect common room at 12am sharp, you'll never know unless you come..._

_Anonymous_

Hermione sensed something was wrong. 'The person who wrote this might be Malfoy! He could have done something to me! Take advantage of me when I am in a deep sleep!' She thought.

"Harry! Ron!" She yelled. Both of them came out and one of them shouted, "BLOODY HELL! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! DINNER HAS STARTED!"

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Did you see any stranger in the common room?" She asked. "No... We both fell asleep, why?"

"Nothing, a dream, I guess..." Hermione lied. They hurried to the Great Hall and as they opened the door, everyone was staring at them. "Ah... Yes, just in time for the announcement," Professor Dumbledore said to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with Parvati and Lavender.

"Parvati Patil, Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott, Gryffindor. Kimberly Loos, "This year, we have a special event going on and I need your full attention. We are going to select some sixth years from each house and they will be transferred to another house. The reason of this is to help them adapt to a new environment and also to know other students from other houses. This programme will end after seven months. I'll announce the names. The students who are selected, please pack your bags by tomorrow and see me after I've read the list. And there is one more concern, anyone can enter Slytherin..." His eyes twinkled at Hermione.

Hufflepuff. ... Lavender Brown, Slytherin. Hermione Granger, Slytherin."

Hermione flinched. 'Hell! This can't be happening! Me in Slytherin! With Malfoy and those sadistic people?' She glanced frantically at her best friends.

"But Sir-" Ron procrastinated.

"Remember what I said? Their will be no changes." Dumbledore replied and continued with his list.

Malfoy smirked. 'This is going to be interesting, a mudblood in my presence...'

"Ew! How can the mudblood enter our house? Such a disgrace! Salazar and the Dark Lord would be so mad!" Pansy whined. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Shut. Up." Pansy looked a bit hurt and said, "Doing it tonight?" She asked seductively.

"No, I'm busy. Very busy..." He glanced at the misty-eyed Granger.

Hermione felt being watched by a certain Slytherin that had already made her life like hell that day. Sheshot daggersat him.' How can I survive for seven months? They would torture me to death. I would not be able to talk or see Harry or Ron...'

"Hermione, are you all right? If anyone in Slytherin dares to lay a finger on you, I, Harry James Potter would swear to bash them up and would not even see the daylight." He said confidently. Hermione could not help but think of how a loyal friend had Harry been, but she cried uncontrollably.

"Don't cry, Hermione. Lavender and Neville are there too." Ron consoled her and she looked up and saw Lavender and Neville smiling warmly at her.

'At least I have two friends whom I can talk to...'She thought and felt better.

**Later...**

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione turned and was shocked that Malfoy called her! 'Great...'

"Yes Malfoy? I'm very busy now..." She said in a pissed off tone.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" He held his hand out.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO DRACO MALFOY?' Hermione thought angrily. "Are you sick or something?" She asked without accepting his handshake.

"No..." He replied smirkingand walked away swiftly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her dormitories to pack her things.

"Harry! Ron! Which house are you in?" Hermione asked them while they were playing Exploding Snap.

"Ron's in Hufflepuff and I'm in Ravenclaw."

"WHAT! We are so separated!" Hermione grieved.

"Don't worry Hermione; we will take care of ourselves." Ron joked.

"I'm the worst here... Slytherin. I bet I can learn more about them, since they are so hideous and mean..."

"Hermione, don't let your mind go wild, or else you will go crazy over Malfoy..." Harry joked.

"MALFOY? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?"

Lavender came in and said, "Hermione... Draco Malfoy is the absolute sex god! All girls want him!"

"You're right..." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"You'll believe me soon..." She replied.

"This gotta be a legend." Hermione muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**This is a one-shot, I might be continue or I might not, **depending on the number of recent reviews I receive**.Please kindly review! -winks- Thank you for reading!

**Warning:**This story might be a little ooc.


	2. Chapter 2 Unrevealed

**A Legend **

**Chapter 2 : Unrevealed**

"Ahh... What a beautiful morning this is…" Dumbledore stared out of the windows in his office, his eyes fixed onto the morning sun. Professor McGonagall entered the office and approached him, also watching the rays of the majestic sun rise magically.

Dumbledore sensed her presence and turned to face her, as if expecting her.

"Albus- I do not think it's a wise decision. I've told you yesterday. It'll only make her suffer…" ProfessorMcGonagall looked at him worriedly and full with concern. He nodded, thinking of what to say.

"Minerva, I really _must_ help them. They are foes… if this continues, their feud will affect each other in the future and I'm also promoting unity amongst the houses. I'm sorry Minerva, I must do this for them." He said sadly.

McGonagall nodded and left the room with a unjust feeling of regret. _( not really, more of sadness. )_

**At the Gryffindor Common Room…**

Someone was continuously knocking the door frantically. Hermione tossed and turned and shouted angrily for the third time, "STOP KNOCKING THE DOOR!"

The knocks ceased. Hermione flipped and slept, cursing.

The door creaked and flipped open. Hermione flung out of her bed, about to scold the person who kept knocking on the door.

A figure emerged from outside, it was Severus Snape.

"Professor... I-" Hermione was shocked and stood up immediately.

"Miss Granger, you were suppose to go to the Slytherin Tower just now! I've sent Patil to wake you up but you refused to listen! What kind of attitude is this!" Snape barked furiously. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm so sorry! Yesterday night, I was-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! You will receive detention at seven-thirty tonight, meet me at my office!" Snape retorted, "if it isn't for the Headmaster, you would not even have a chance to enter Slytherin!" He whispered maliciously.

Hermione nodded, 'as if I am eager to enter Slytherin...'

"Here are your new robes. I want to see you at the Great Hall in five minutes with your things!" He roared and slammed the door shut.

Hermione cried. She wanted to try get over the thought of being a Slytherin and everyday, every hour and every minute being bullied by them... but, she can't.

**Flashback**

Hermione opened the portrait hole. She had stole Harry's invisibility cloak, walking out guiltily, clutching her wand tightly in one hand.

_Harry won't mind me taking his cloak, right? _

_It's just only for a while... _

Hermione covered herself with the cloak and walked cautiously, looking out for Filch and Mrs Norris.

She ran out of Hogwarts and pacing fastertowards the lake, breathing heavily.

_I wonder who knows the password to the Gryffindor common room? _

_I don't see anything that's missing..._

Hermione had reached the lake but did not see anyone. She took off the cloak and glanced around intently, tracing if there was someone nearby.

"Granger." Someone drawled.

Hermione jumped. She saw a letter on the grass and picked it up.

She looked around the pine tree where the voice came from, but found no one.

_That's weird!_

Hermione continued searching and assumed that that person ran away as fast as he could before she could see him.

_Spooky._

Hermione went back to her dormitory and opened the letter, reading it.

_Granger_

_I can give you one clue that who I am- I'm from Slytherin. You can't get your thing back after I've read it!_

_Anonymous_

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the piece of parchment into the fire.

'What an idiot I was to believe such story! Of course he hasn't taken anything! He's a hoax!' She thought and furiously stomped to her bed and slept. She woke up again and abruptly remembered something.

"My diary!" She screamed.

She frantically jumped out of bed and rampaged the whole of the girls'dormitory but could not find her diary!

"Oh shit! My diary... has things which are important!" She cried.

"Hermione!" All the girls in the dormitory tossed and turned, reaching for their wand. Sounds of _'Lumos' _rang the room.

"What are you doing?" All of them asked in unison.

Hermione apologised, then slept with her bottled-up anger and wondered which Slytherin was so cunning to steal her private and personal belonging, she made sure he will pay...

**End of Flashback**

**Author's Note:** I finally continued the story! Thank you for all the reviewers' support! I'll try my _best_ to write the story well! Please review.

_The chapter's length_ depends on how the plot is organised. Sometimes I purposely end with a cliffhanger, but sometimes the writing just feels like the end of a chapter. Therefore, there will be some short chapters in the future, but this chapter is considered to be quite all right to me.

I guess you'll be wondering who is the 'Anonymous'. No, it's not Malfoy _(sorry to disappoint)_ definitely, as if it were him, I'll ruin the whole story. ;)


End file.
